Kale
Kale4 (ケール Kēru) is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Kale is Caulifla's best friend, sister-figure, and protégé. She is the latest Legendary Saiyan of Universe 6, a demon warrior who appears once every 1000 years.5 Appearance Kale is a Saiyan girl with a slender frame and average height, slightly taller than Caulifla. She is tan-skinned with downcast eyes and grey irises. She has shaggy shoulder-length black hair normally worn in a high ponytail secured by a white hair-tie, while a bang hanging over the left side of her face. Her outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff and shoulders matching her lower outfit—skin tight jean shorts with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black compression shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets that cover her wrists and most of her forearms, and a pair of golden hoop earrings. In the anime, Kale wears red lipstick. Personality Unlike most Saiyans who are violent, assertive, or at least strong-willed, Kale is a very meek and timid individual. Showing great insecurity and lack of self-confidence, she openly believes herself to be nothing special. She is also shown rather shy at meeting new people, even people as friendly as Goku. This lack of self-confidence, to the point that it comes off as socially awkward, has caused Kale to be constantly ridiculed by her fellow Saiyans. Caulifla, however, has always seen such potential in her, confidently believing Kale is stronger than she gives herself credit and always looked out for her best interest. Because of this, Kale has developed a very strong bond with Caulifla, her respect and adoration for Caulifla ultimately viewing the fellow Saiyan as an older sister and wanting nothing more than to prove herself worthy of Caulifla's praise. She also harbors insecurities over being a burden to Caulifla and becomes discouraged when she is unable to support her. Her greatest desire is to fight alongside Caulifla as equals. Her feelings for Caulifla's approval have also become a strong trigger for her in battle. When seeing Caulifla in trouble, feeling replaced by someone else, or praised by Caulifla, they have each unlocked more of Kale's potential. Originally when accessing her Super Saiyan powers, Kale's personality becomes a polar opposite, similar to her film counterpart Broly.1 Shifting through emotions while in her berserker state, she would become excessively violent and cocky, even sadistic as shown from her smirking promise to kill her foe. As she would continue battling, her rage would only continue to grow, becoming more savage and merciless in her assaults. Only words from Caulifla would calm her down and revert to normal. At the same time, her devotion to Caulifla shows a certain emotional unbalance, as once it seems that Caulifla has taken more interest in someone else, Kale's rage would manifest her berserker state and attack with intent to kill the person who caused her this grief. At the same time, once angered enough, she would even completely forget her loyalty to Caulifla, willingly attacking her. This same devotion to Caulifla also gradually allowed her to master her newfound powers while retaining her true personality. Wanting so much to help her best friend, Kale overcame much of her insecurities and learned to focus her power at will, even access her berserker state without going on a rampage, and soon after focus that power into a complete state, earning such praise from Caulifla. All this made Kale begin to gain self-confidence in herself and soon after proudly fought alongside Caulifla, showing perfect tag-teaming tactics, which made Kale all the happier. By the Universal Conflict Saga, Kale has shown noticeably more self-confidence in herself, not letting he pressuring assault of her foes deter her, even firmly voice her defiance. Biography When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang as well as her protégé. She is often looked down upon by other Saiyans of Universe 6 for her timid personality. In Dragonball Super, after Cabba taught Caulifla how to transform into a Super Saiyan, he and Caulifla then have to help Kale obtain it. At first it doesn't work but after Kale sees Cabba and Caulifla "flirting", Kale is able to unleash her anger and utilize an "Berserker" state of the Super Saiyan transformation. Upon entering her berserk state, she immediately calls out Cabba and viciously attacks him in an attempt to kill him. Kale almost succeeds, however, Caulifla manages to awaken her Super Saiyan 2 state and saves Cabba's life by defecting Kale's ki blast. Caulifla, after realizing why Kale was so upset, told her that she would never fall for someone like Cabba. This calms Kale down and she reverts to her normal state. As Kale falls to the ground, Caulifla catches her. Eventually during the Tournament of Power she was able get her Berserker transformation under control during a fight with Universe 11's Pride Troopers. Kales first interaction with Christan was when she thought he was apart of Caulifla's gang due to him wearing a similar leather jacket to the others. After helping him run from the Sadala Defense Forces Elites they made there way to their base. Kale began to scold him on the way he was almost caught. He didn't know what she was talking about so he just played along. She brought him straight to Caulifla who was sitting on her thrown above everyone. She wanted to know exactly who he was, surprising Kale. After he explained himself, Caulifla didn't believe him so she told her followers to get him out her sight. To defend himself he transformed for a instant and knocked out all of the Saiyan coming for him. This startled Kale almost having her join in but Caulifla stopped her. Showing curiosity she allowed him to join her gang. Kale didn't trust him so she offered to be his instructor to keep an eye on him. To test him they set a mission where they would break steal King Sadala pendant. At first Kale was hesitant to that dangerous mission with just 2 of them Caulifla reasserted her that if anything goes wrong you can just leave him and escape.